Dua Bocah dan Pria yang Selalu Bersih-bersih
by ChamPuri
Summary: Saat itu malam hujan. Di rumah Ackerman, Mikasa masih memotong-motong bahan masakan, Eren duduk menunggu, sementara suara bersih-bersih jadi latar belakangnya. Kegiatan memotongnya terhenti ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Selamat malam. Nama saya Erwin Smith, dan ini Komandan Nile Dawk. Kami ingin mencari petunjuk terkait Levi yang sudah hilang selama seminggu."
**K** **eterangan** : Sebuah _modern alternate universe_ dimana Levi adalah seorang _salaryman_ , sedangkan Eren dan Mikasa adalah dua anak yang ia pegang hak asuhnya.

 **Warning** : Apalah artinya peringatan bagi mereka yang mengaku suka kejutan. Walaupun saya _nggak_ yakin bisa mengejutkan kalian, _sih_.

* * *

 **Prolog**

Rumah Ackerman hanya dihuni oleh sang pemilik tunggal, Levi. Para tetangga hanya akan melihat pria itu ketika pulang pergi bekerja, berbelanja atau membersihkan bagian luar rumahnya. Kemudian penghuni rumah itu bertambah, sepasang gadis dan pemuda berusia belasan, Mikasa Ackerman yang mungkin masih kerabat dan Eren Yeager si saudara angkat. Belakangan kedua anak itu masih terlihat di perjalanan dari dan ke sekolah mereka. Tapi Levi tidak lagi.

 **.**

 **Dua Bocah dan Pria yang** **S** **elalu Bersih-bersih**

a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction by ChamPuri

 **.**

 **I. Gadis yang masih memotong di malam hari**

Kala itu malam, ketika hujan berderai-derai dan petir menyambar-nyambar. Di kediaman Ackerman hanya ada mereka, Mikasa yang memotong-motong bahan masakan, Eren duduk menunggu di bangku ruang makan mereka, sementara suara bersih-bersih jadi latar belakangnya.

Dengan sengaja Mikasa memotong lebih keras, hingga menimbulkan bunyi berkeletok. Suara lantai yang disapu mengganggu pendengarannya. _Srek srek_. Gelegar petir tiada bisa meredamnya.

Ruang makan dan dapur bersatu di rumah itu. Sembari memotong wortel, Mikasa bisa melihat sepasang alis tebal Eren yang berkerut-kerut.

Mikasa sejak tadi menyadari kalau Eren ingin pergi, melarikan diri ke kamarnya. Tapi Mikasa memintanya tinggal. Bagaimana ia bisa tahan bila satu-satunya miliknya itu meninggalkannya sendirian, terlebih bersama dengan pria itu, yang suara bersih-bersihnya saja membuat ia ingin berteriak sekerasnya. Ia butuh untuk tetap waras. Bagaimanapun Eren adalah segala baginya, sehelai syal merah hangat yang meng-indah-kan dunia-kejamnya.

Giliran seekor ayam yang dimutilasi. Kebisingan yang ditimbulkan mungkin bisa membangunkan tetangga, tapi ia ingin menutupi suara penghisap debu yang bikin pening kepala.

 _Berhenti bersih-bersih, Pria Pendek._

Kegiatan memotongnya terhenti ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. Yang muncul adalah seorang pria pirang berjas dan beberapa orang berseragam polisi.

"Selamat malam. Nama saya Erwin Smith, kepala divisi di tempat Levi bekerja. Maaf jika kami mengganggu, kami hanya ingin mencari petunjuk terkait Levi yang sudah hilang selama seminggu." Pria itu memperkenalkan diri dan memberitahukan maksud kedatangannya tanpa basa-basi.

Polisi-polisi mengobrak-abrik beberapa penjuru rumah, sementara Erwin Smith memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Eren dan Mikasa, meskipun Mikasa lebih banyak bungkam dan hanya menjawab sekenanya -lagipula, suara kaca yang dilap itu sudah cukup membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Erwin bukan sekedar kepala divisi, ia punya sisi yang jauh lebih mengerikan, ia bisa membuat interogasi terkesan sesantai obrolan teman baru. Bahkan bila dibandingkan dengan polisi yang disapanya "Nile" dan oleh polisi lain dipanggil "Komandan".

Eren terlihat resah, mungkin tak lama lagi ia akan menggigit tangannya sendiri.

 _Jangan lakukan, Eren_.

Bagaimana bisa Eren terlihat lebih gelisah, sementara Mikasalah yang menyembunyikan Levi. _Pria pendek yang kotor. Dia bahkan tidak melawan_. Ya, sekitar seminggu lalu Mikasa membunuh Levi, memotong-motong tubuhnya menjadi beberapa bagian dan menguburnya di bawah lantai gudang bawah tanah. Seperti yang dilakukannya pada tubuh Dokter Grisha Yaeger yang tercerai-berai oleh putra semata wayangnya sendiri. Mikasa juga mengubur jenazahnya di gudang bawah tanah rumah keluarga Yeager di Shiganshina dulu. Menutupnya rapat-rapat dan menyematkan kuncinya di leher si anak lelaki, siapa tahu ia butuh pengingat. Tapi nampaknya Eren tak pernah mengingat dan tak terlihat perlu diingatkan.

"Lapor, Komandan. Kami menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan di gudang bawah tanah. Lantainya terlihat seperti telah dibongkar dan dipasang kembali." kata seorang polisi pada komandannya yang bernama Nile Dawk.

"Bongkar lantai itu. Sesuatu mungkin disembunyikan di dalamnya."

Mereka akan menemukan Levi. Tapi suara bersih-bersih mengalahkan detak jantung Mikasa yang bertalu dengan kepanikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian polisi kembali naik dari ruang bawah tanah. Dengan tangan hampa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam sana."

 **.**

 **II. Pria yang selalu bersih-bersih**

Levi mendapatkan hak asuh sebagai wali dari Mikasa dan Eren tak begitu lama setelah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-tiga puluh. Pada dokumen disebutkan orang tua Mikasa dibunuh oleh perampok dan ia sempat diculik, kemudian ia diasuh oleh suami istri Yeager bersama dengan anak laki-laki mereka. Carla Yeager meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis ketika kedua anak itu berusia dua belas. Tak lama setelah itu Grisha Yeager menghilang dan tak pernah ada kabar tentangnya.

"Katakan Levi, kau tiba-tiba ingin menjadi paman yang baik, atau kau mencemaskan keberlangsungan Ackerman yang hanya tinggal sisa-sisa? Aku agak tak percaya standar kebersihanmu mengijinkan orang lain memasuki tempat tinggalmu." Hanya Erwin yang bisa melontarkan olok-olok di tempat tidur dengan nada seformal basa-basi di meja perjamuan.

" _Nah_. Aku bisa melihat apa yang dimiliki seorang Ackerman pada yang perempuan, sementara anak lelaki Yeager itu temperamental dan sedikit tak stabil secara mental. Dia juga mengklaim kehilangan beberapa potong ingatannya dan itu mencurigakan. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa memanfaatkan mereka."

"Untuk bersih-bersih? Hingga mereka memenuhi standar kebersianmu itu? Semua orang pasti bisa menduga itu."

Erwin menemukan Levi di dunia bawah yang kotor. Pria licik itu membawanya ke atas setelah beberapa lama sebelumnya memata-matai Levi, bukan hanya untuk menyukseskan proyek-proyek andalannya, tapi juga menghangatkan ranjangnya. Erwin adalah pria dengan kombinasi menakutkan antara idealisme dan hobi yang menyimpang.

Levi menyukai kebersihan, bahkan setitik kotoran di ujung kuku akan begitu mengganggunya. Seulas debupun haram untuk mampir di atas perabotan rumah atau barang-barang di meja kantornya. Dan ia akan selalu merasa kotor, terlebih setelah Erwin menjamahnya. Ia akan berlama-lama membersihkan tubuhnya setelah itu. Beberapa jam, terkadang hingga leluka itu muncul.

Tapi bukan hanya dengan Erwin, ia tak bisa melakukannya dengan siapapun. Pelacur yang bisa dijemput di jalanan hingga yang tarifnya ratusan ribu semalam telah dicobanya. Dan semua berakhir sama. Yang kembali datang menyiksa adalah perasaan kotor setelah itu.

Eren Yeager menyajikan sesuatu yang lain. Hasratnya untuk disakiti terlihat jelas ketika Levi menyentuhnya. Sadisme adalah penawar temporer bagi penyakit psikisnya.

Bocah masokis sialan. Menghuni spasi terbersih di otaknya yang tak dinodai kekotoran dunia atas dan bawah. Menyibukkannya setiap malam. Levi menyukai setiap erangan dan kulit kecoklatannya yang nampak serasi dengan bilur-bilur merah. Levi menyukai Eren, dengan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya daripada jatuh cinta.

Mikasa tahu itu. Dan membenci Levi karenanya.

Levi Ackerman memungut Mikasa seperti Kenny Ackerman membesarkan ia yang tak pernah mengenal ayah dan tak lagi beribu, mengajarinya berbagai hal hingga bisa bertahan hidup. Layaknya nyawa Kenny yang berakhir di tangannya, kelak bila hidupnya telah terasa begitu sia-sia, Levi menginginkan seorang Ackerman pulalah yang mengakhirinya.

Mikasa membuatnya terlalu cepat. Dia dan kegilaannya terhadap Eren.

Tapi memiliki anak bermata hijau itu bukanlah kesia-siaan. Levi tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Kau dan bocah itu sama gilanya." _Begitu juga aku_.

Kalimat itu menjadi yang terakhir sebelum pisau Mikasa menebas lehernya.

 **.**

 **III. Monster raksasa-bermulut-robek dalam kepala**

Dalam diri Eren, tinggal seekor monster raksasa bermulut robek. Mulutnya tercipta dengan keadaan robek nyaris sampai telinga, rambutnya coklat berantakan dan matanya nyalang hijau menyala. Ia besar, liar dan akan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di pandangan matanya.

Monster itu muncul akibat kegilaan GrishaYaeger. Ayah sering melakukan percobaan-percobaan mencurigakan pada Eren.

"Hentikan. Ayah jadi aneh setelah Ibu meninggal!" Tangis anak laki-lakinya sama sekali tak membuat Grisha mau berhenti.

Eren tak pernah bisa mengingat banyak hal tentang sang ayah. Dan selalu diserang pening luar biasa setiap kali mencoba.

Tapi makhluk itu benar-benar tercipta. Menguasai seluruh isi kepalanya.

Monster itu hanya bisa ditaklukan oleh rasa sakit. Sering kali Eren harus menggigit tangan sendiri atau menciptakan luka lain untuk menahannya. Saat terlampau bersedih atau dibakar kemarahan, makhluk itu akan menguasai Eren, menjadi yang liar dan amukannya merusak segala.

Levi memberikan kesakitan yang paling dibutuhkan Eren. Kesan pertama adalah sebuah tendangan yang merontokkan giginya. Meskipun kemudian geligi kembali tumbuh dan luka-luka yang dibuat setelahnya memudar dengan cepat.

Dialah pendisiplin sekaligus cinta pertama.

Malam hari menjelma opera. Levi memegang peran penyerang sadistik. Nyanyian mereka adalah jerit nikmat bercampur kesakitan. Sementara luka, bilur dan memar baru yang tercipta menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga yang ditebar di lantai panggung.

" _Kapten_."

Ketika mereka hanya berdua, begitulah Eren memanggil pria itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa, tapi ada ingatan misterius yang menyuruhnya demikian. Pada momen itulah, Eren memandang Levi sebagai manusia terkuat, yang membuatnya jatuh berlutut bahkan membuka kaki.

"Levi _-san_ , syukurlah mereka tak menemukanmu!" Eren menarik sebuah kotak berisi cairan dari bawah tempat tidurnya. "Jangan khawatir, tentu saja aku sudah membersihkan kolongnya hingga tak ada setitik debupun sebelum menyembunyikan Levi _-san_ di sana." Diangkatnya Levi dari dalam sana, hanya bagian kepala, sisanya tetap tinggal karena sudah tercerai-berai.

"Atasanmu itu... umm... sedikit aneh. Dia tiba-tiba bertanya padaku 'Siapa pelakunya, Eren?', padahal belum ada dugaan apakah Levi _-san_ diculik, terbunuh atau hanya pergi sebentar."

Jujur saja, semua gerak-gerik Erwin membuat Eren terganggu. Pria itu bisa menempuk bahunya sambil menatapnya dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Tapi yang paling membuat Eren tak nyaman adalah matanya, yang berwarna biru dingin dan menatap tajam.

Dan dengan anehnya Erwin Smith meminta pencarian dihentikan ketika tidak menemukan apapun di ruang bawah tanah. Seakan ia tahu bahwa Levi yang ia cari sudah tak akan ia temukan -yaitu yang utuh dan masih hidup.

Eren mengambil potongan-potongan Levi yang dikubur Mikasa, merendam dalam cairan pengawet dan menyembunyikan Levi di kamarnya. Ia bahkan merasa ngeri bagaimana pengetahuan akan komposisi formaldehid, air dan iso-propil alkohol yang presisi tiba-tiba muncul di memorinya seakan ia sudah memilikinya sejak lama.

"Buku teks bilang, formaldehid punya sifat antibakteri. Bagus kan, Levi _-san_? Itu akan membuatmu tetap bersih. Tapi bagian terbaiknya adalah, kau hanya akan terus bersamaku di sini."

Eren menangkup wajah itu, dan mencium bibirnya. Tak ada kehangatan di sana, layaknya orang mati manapun. Hanya ada dingin dan bau khas formalin. Ia memejamkan mata, dan membayangkan mereka kembali melewati malam panas seperti sebelumnya. Levi akan menyentuhnya, membuatnya mengerang, memberikan kesakitan yang akan selalu membuatnya menagih.

Dalam pikirannya, Manusia Terkuat dan moster raksasa kembali menari.

 **.**

 **Epilog**

"Aaaaaah! Hentikan! Sudah, jangan bersih-bersih lagi!" Mikasa melilit kepalanya dengan syal merah, berharap bisa meredam suara-suara yang mengganggunya. Tapi nihil, semua terdengar begitu nyata. Bahkan seerat dan serapat apapun ia menyumbat telinga.

Di rumah Ackerman hanya ada Mikasa dan Eren, mayat Levi di pelukannya. Tapi pria itu akan selalu hidup. Ia akan menyambangi Eren dalam delusi akan malam-malam mereka yang berisi gairah ganjil dan kesakitan. Bagi Mikasa, Levi akan selalu tinggl di sana, pada lantai yang dipel mengkilat hingga bisa dipakai berkaca, pada jendela yang selalu dilap kacanya, pada debu-debu yang dihisap tak bersisa, pada suara seseorang yang bersih-bersih sepanjang hari, menjadi pengingat bahwa ia pernah ada. Sebagai teror bagi benaknya.

Tamat.

 **.**

* * *

 **Note** :

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Terima kasih juga _buat_ yang sudah _fave_ , _follow_ atau _review_ di tulisan saya yang duuulu *jadi malu*.

Silakan tinggalkan _review_ atau yang lain jika berkenan –atau bila hanya ingin _ngomel_ karena _nggak dikasih warning_ (lol), tentu saja akan saya terima dengan senang hati.

Regards,

ChamPuri


End file.
